


Жгите, Господь узнает своих

by miroveha



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spanish Inquisition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: — Это долгая история, — Кроули, загремев цепями, привалился к стене. — После того, как мне выдали премию за изобретение Святой Инквизиции…





	Жгите, Господь узнает своих

Больше всего в его нынешней работе Азирафаилу не нравилась необходимость просиживать в темном подвале целые дни напролет. По его мнению, окна штабу Святой Инквизиции ничем бы не помешали, но начальство считало, что это нанесет непоправимый урон их репутации.

Вот и сейчас пламя свечи колебалось от малейшего сквозняка, которых в подземельях более чем хватало. Азирафаил склонился над пергаментом ещё ниже, пытаясь разобрать витиеватый почерк писца. Все эти каллиграфы, над очередной завитушкой трясущиеся больше, чем над содержанием текста, до боли напоминали ему демонов со столь же лелеемой гордыней, хоть думать так было и нехорошо. Азирафаил давно и страстно мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь печатные станки войдут в жизнь людей настолько плотно, что необходимость в писцах практически отпадет, но люди не спешили оправдывать его ожидания.

Он усмехнулся, вспоминая одного своего знакомого демона, и перевернул страницу. Интересно, где Кроули сейчас…

В коридоре послышался топот конвоя, звон цепей и чья-то монотонная ругань. Азирафаил со вздохом отложил фолиант в сторону — кажется, ему предстояла работа.

— Отец Августин? — в проеме противно скрипнувшей двери появилась фигура одного из младших инквизиторов. — Стража схватила ещё одного богомерзкого колдуна, и отец Клемент приказал…

— Вводите, — ещё раз вздохнул Азирафаил. Когда ему особо не везло и у Святой Инквизиции были горячие часы — иногда далеко не в переносном смысле, — стража приводила по трое-четверо богомерзких колдунов за день. Чаще всего это оказывались либо какой-то лавочник с подозрительным цветом глаз, либо женщина, чья соседка клялась и божилась, что видела, как она летает на метле, либо ещё какой-нибудь бедолага, не перекрестившийся, когда проходил мимо иконы; настоящих колдунов или ведьм, попадавших к нему, Азирафаил мог пересчитать на пальцах одной руки. Вот и сейчас, подумал он, какой-то несчастный, невинный горожанин…

Азирафаил поднял глаза на «богомерзкого колдуна» и обмер. Только тысячелетняя выдержка помогла ему сдержать возглас удивления.

— Брат Иннокентий, прикуйте еретика к стене и можете идти, — мягко попросил он. — Я исповедую этого несчастного в одиночку.

— Но… — инквизитор нерешительно покосился на пленника. — Отец Августин, это может быть опасно.

— Не волнуйтесь, брат Иннокентий, моя вера защитит меня.

Возражать дальше инквизитор не посмел. Азирафаил терпеливо дождался, пока цепи пленника прикуют к специальным разъемам в стене и младший инквизитор уйдет, хоть и продолжая подозрительно косится на «богомерзкого колдуна», и только тогда дал волю переполнявшим его эмоциям.

— Бога ради, Кроули, как ты здесь оказался?!

— А как оказался здесь ты? — демон выглядел усталым, но все равно попытался выдавить самоуверенную улыбку. — Я думал, Небеса не одобряют Святую Инквизицию.

— Ну, это не совсем так, — смутился Азирафаил. — Просто мы… Кроули, не уходи от ответа. Тебя — тебя, одного из демонов! — схватили как обычнейшего колдуна?

— Это долгая история, — Кроули, загремев цепями, привалился к стене. — После того, как мне выдали премию за изобретение Святой Инквизиции…

— Так это был ты?! — от удивления Азирафаил даже не заметил, как перебил его. — Ты правда ее изобрел?

— Нет, — признался Кроули. — Это целиком и полностью заслуга людей, но мое начальство по-прежнему считает, что только демоны способны на такие изощренные подлости, хотя просто удивительно, до чего могут додуматься люди, если их не трогать… Так вот, когда мне выдали премию за изобретение Святой Инквизиции, я от зависти запил на десяток-другой лет. А потом решил, что если уж мне даже премию за это выдали, то стоит поучаствовать в процессе.

— И? — спросил Азирафаил. — Поучаствовал?

— Более чем. Полагаю, моими стараниями число клиентов у Святой Инквизиции сильно возросло.

Они замолчали, думая каждый о своем.

— И все-таки как тебя схватили? — наконец поинтересовался Азирафаил.

— Один их тех людей, с которыми я сотрудничал, написал на меня донос. Не могу его за это осуждать, но время он выбрал неподходящее, — Кроули нахмурился. — Я был занят подготовкой к одному проекту и поэтому не заметил визита стражи. А когда они заковали меня в кандалы, было уже поздно — какой-то умник додумался их окрестить, так что воздействовать на них своей силой я не могу.

Помолчав, он добавил:

— Очень неприятные ощущения, между прочим.

— Ох, прости, — Азирафаил встал со своего стула и подошел к Кроули, — я же не думал, что когда-нибудь в них попадет настоящий демон, а крещение цепей так поднимало дух молодым инквизиторам…

— Так это ты их окрестил? — спросил Кроули, когда Азирафаил начал сосредоточенно отцеплять кандалы от стены. — Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь тебя освободить, разумеется. Я тебя так не оставлю.

— Ты с ума сошел? — осведомился Кроули. — Вообще-то мы мешать друг другу должны.

— Основное предназначение ангела — сеять добро и милосердие… ух, и зачем их так крепко прибивать надо было… а помощь ближнему — это определенно благое и милосердное дело. Тем более что до Армагеддона нам ещё сотрудничать и сотрудничать вместе.

— Ну, как знаешь, — Кроули пожал плечами, насколько это было возможно в кандалах. — Кстати, ты так и не ответил, как сам оказался здесь, да ещё и в роли инквизитора.

— Понимаешь, — Азирафаил едва заметно покраснел, глядя куда угодно, только не на Кроули, — у нас решили, что несмотря на все свои ошибки Инквизиция занимается все-таки праведным делом — истреблением колдунов и ведьм, а всем невинным Всевышний воздаст в раю. Ну и… А меня направили все здесь проконтролировать.

Кроули хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.

Наконец Азирафаил покончил с цепями и со вздохом облегчения отступил в сторону. Кроули размял затекшие руки.

— И как ты объяснишь исчезновение гнусного еретика прямо у тебя из-под носа? — осведомился он.

— Никак, — пожал плечами Азирафаил. — Все равно мне здесь не нравилось, а чтения морали от начальства так и так не избежать.

— Всегда говорил, что в каждом ангеле есть что-то от демона.

— Это в каждом демоне есть что-то от ангела, не передергивай.

Они опять помолчали.

— Ну я пошел, — сказал Кроули. — Сочтемся когда-нибудь, так что до свидания.

— И тебе до свидания, — закончил Азирафаил уже в пустоту.

Он оглянулся на так и не дочитанный фолиант, на дверь, за которой не так давно скрылся брат Иннокентий, пожал плечами и тоже исчез.

…По Святой Инквизиции ещё долго ходили слухи, что сам дьявол утащил в Ад нечестивого колдуна, прикидывающегося отцом Августином. Кроули, узнав об этом, смеялся до слез и даже придумал, как обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
